In cellular networks, user equipment (UE) may travel in a large geographical area which often leads to the UE changing serving cells. The UE may conduct mobility procedures such as cell reselection or cell handover to connect with other base stations. The mobility procedures may have different requirements depending on speeds of the UEs physically travelling through geographical areas. For example, a UE travelling at a high speed typically requires a short latency to switch from one cell to another cell. Otherwise, the signal quality with the current serving cell may degrade fast and may result in the UE losing the existing connection. In contrast, a UE travelling at a low speed can tolerate a longer latency to switch between serving cells. For UEs travelling at a low speed, the mobility procedures may include stricter criteria to minimize or otherwise reduce switching back and forth between serving cells, i.e., ping-pong events.